scarred for life
by clover123ie
Summary: because of brooklyn losing his mid the girls are captured and taken to the abbey but know one knows! can they escape? can the boys cope until they are found? pairings rayxmariah, kaixhilary, maxxmariam please read and review character death in chp2
1. prologue

Clover123ie: good morning (or good afternoon)

Mariah: can you please tell us what this story is about?

Clover123ie: nope! All I can say is that it is a rayxmariah fic with some more pairs but I bet you already knew that?

Kai: you're so predicable...

Hilary: stop being so mean! What happened did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Kai: hn...

Tyson: I'd take that as a yes

Ray: ditto...

*an awkward silence develops but it is broken by max*

Max: sooo... you're out of chocolate...

*everyone starts to laugh (except kai shocker)*

Max: ...I'm serious

Clover123ie: *still laughing* can someone *chuckle* do the disclaimer?

Mariah: *hanging off ray for support*clover123ie doesn't own beyblade or its characters.

Kai: basically she doesn't own anything

Clover123ie: you're so mean! *runs away*

Hilary: *sweatdrops* please read and review while we try and find clover123ie.

**XxxProloguexxx**

"**What are you doing here Brooklyn?" Mariah snarled**

"**Why, I'm here for you, I may not be able to get revenge on g generation directly but I can get revenge by attacking those they care most about." Brooklyn crackled**

"**You've gone off the deep end, how could you hurt Mariam, Julia and Hilary, they did nothing to you!" shouted Mariah.**

**Mariah had gone into white tiger forest to get some berries but soon someone was following her she ran away but got cornered by Brooklyn**

"**I'm not even that important... you just wasted your time chasing after me..." Mariah whisper with her bangs covering her tears**

"**No I didn't, you are very important if you admit it or not I couldn't get revenge on ray without you." Brooklyn said with a creepy smile**

"**... What did you do with the others?" Mariah asked her voice rose slightly**

"**Got revenge, what do you think I did?" Brooklyn spoke with an all knowing smirk**

"**You know what I mean! Where are they? They couldn't just vanish off the face of the earth!" Mariah shouted at the top of her voice but was too deep in the forest for the white tigers to hear her even with their cat like traits.**

"**You'll find out soon enough..." Brooklyn spoke deviously **

**Mariah was watching Brooklyn slowly lose his grip on reality when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck and the world went black...**

**Xxxflashback endxxx**

Mariah started to wake up she was very tired and her neck was aching. She closed her eyes, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see where Brooklyn had taken her... when she finally got the nerve to look around she found herself in a dark chamber and by that time she had noticed that she has been chained to the wall.

"H-hello..." Mariah whimpered her voice echoing off the wall of the torture chamber

Mariah heard a low whimper "is that you Mariah?"

Mariah blinked "yes! Who are you?" curious that they knew her name

"It's Hilary!" the voice was weak but was laced with happiness

"Oh my gosh! Hilary I missed you so much! Mariah spoke happily knowing she wasn't alone

Mariah's eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness in the chamber and she could she Hilary and she gasped.

"Hilary you're..." Mariah tired to speak but was interrupted by Hilary

"Covered in scars... I know" Hilary spoke bitterly

Mariah was so upset Hilary had became one of her best friends along with ming-ming, Julia, Mariam and Emily... wait a minute!

"Hilary... where are the other?" Mariah was scared of the answer

Hilary's eyes were cover by her bangs "why don't you ask them yourself..."

Mariah looked around the chamber and gasped at the site, also chained to the walls were Mariam and Julia 1...2...3 wait... where were ming-ming and Emily?  
Mariah gulped fearing the worst "Hilary... where is Emily and ming-ming...?"

Hilary was silent for awhile "they couldn't take the torture..." Hilary spoke choking up

Mariah was forced to feel 100 emotions in 10 seconds but eventually she spoke trying not to cry (failing might I add) "I'm g-going to m-miss them"

"Mariah don't tell me you're here to?" asked a kind but broken voice

"Julia? Is that you?" Mariah asked anxiously

"Yeah and Mariam... so **he** got you to?

Mariah knew all too well who she meant and nodded, suddenly questions she had been meaning to ask surfaced in her mind She was so relieved to hear her friend's voices she forgot to ask.

"Julia, Mariam, Hilary where are we, who is behind this and what have they done to you?"

Julia giggled but it was just to hide her despair "same old Mariah... we are in the abbey in Russia..."

Mariam followed with the next question "Boris is behind this he offered Brooklyn a chance for revenge that would work with his plans..."

Hilary finally answered "they have been forcing us to beyblade... forcing us to improve so we can Defeat the boys..."

Mariah gulped "why are you covered in scars?"

Mariam took a deep breath "let's just say we are very defiant"

Mariah was about to ask how long she had been unconscious but she was interrupted by a very

Disturbing voice that she would be hearing in her nightmares

"So you're finally awake..."

Xxxback with the boysxxx

Ray slammed his hands on the table so hard they swear they heard a crack "GONE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"

Ray had just found out that Mariah was missing and as you can expect he wasn't very happy, (Understatement of the century) lee was angry as well but he knew how ray felt about Mariah even if he wouldn't admit it so he decided to be patient with him.

Lee sighed at his frustration "I mean she was kidnapped, she went into white tiger forest and never came back out".

Saying ray was angry was like saying Mariah always wore black, he was furious _how could someone do that to __**his **__Mariah... wait a minute his? ... It doesn't matter right now, anyone who hurts Mariah is a dead man _ray thought in fury

Kevin sighed he didn't feel like being a smart alaic and besides this was serious Mariah was like the big sister he never had "ray, getting angry is not going to save Mariah, Julia, ming-ming, Mariam and Hilary"

Then everyone froze, max asked shakily "t-they're a-all m-missing?"

Kevin's eyes widened he wasn't supposed to let all that slip, he suddenly felt a death glare from lee, and he gave a shy smile "uh sorry I wasn't supposed to say that..."

Kai stepped out from the shadowed corner "is Hilary really missing?" his voice was cold but was slightly laced with worry which no one noticed because they were to emotional

Lee steadied himself "yes, we have no suspects and we have no idea what happened to them..."

Ray gave lee the deadliest glare ever (if looks could kill lee would have dropped dead already) "that can't be true Mariah is way too stubborn to die" ray finished with a slight smile at the memories of the pink haired girls stubborn nature.

Lee sadly sighed "I'm just saying if we find them we may not like what we see..."

Tyson was determined to find his friends "guys we need to search everywhere and never give up or ray will have a mental and emotional breakdown.

Everyone agreed while ray blushed with embrassement because it was most likely true.

Kenny was worried about ming-ming, even though he had gotten over his obsession he and ming-ming had become good friends "well what are we waiting for lets go to Mr. Dickinson so he can help"

"Yeah lets go" they all shouted (except kai, the surprises just keep on coming) and ran to look for their friends and for others maybe more

Clover123ie: I think that was a good prologue but the ending could be better i'll work on it.

Ray: SO THAT'S WHAT YOU HAD PLANED! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MARIAH SHE DID NOTHING AND YOU DECIDE TO HAVE HER KIDNAPPED AND SOON TORTURED! *gets knocked out*

Clover123ie: *whistles innocently*

Everyone (except ray of course): *sweatdrop*

Clover123ie: don't worry he'll be awake for the next chapter *smiles happily* later people please read and review.


	2. never healing scars

Clover123ie: what's up people? By the way any ideas for the girls team for the championship if you give a good name I can use I will mention you thanks.

Kai: why do we have to talk before each chapter of each fan fiction?

Hilary: ... kai you spoke a whole sentence with a neutral expression I'M SO PROUD *hugs kai*

Kai: *blushes lightly* get off me Hilary!

Mariah:*walks in* is ray up yet... WAIT STOP EVERYTHING...* grabs magnifying glass* KAI IS BLUSHING!

Clover123ie: OMG NO WAY *grabs magnifying glass*... SHE'S RIGHT!

Hilary: *sweatdrops* really guys it was just a little bit, microscopic, I just caught him by surprise

Clover123ie: *sighs, puts magnifying glass away* fine if you say so...

Max: *runs in* GUYS RAYS UP

Mariah: Yay ray (giggle that rhythms)

Clover123ie: well it's about time we have to start the fic soon!

Ray: *stumbles in* ohh... what hit me?

Clover123ie: NOTHING YOU CAN PROVE ANYTHING!

Hilary: ...ok ... clover123ie doesn't own beyblade or its characters (but I do own talon I made the beyblade up)

Xxxtime skip 2 yearsxxx

Boris was looking at the girls he had trained for two years and their results were better than anything he had hoped, Mariah was emotionless when it came to beyblading, Mariam was just as strong only she gave no mercy even if it were a child, Julia also very skilled she caught on quickly and she never spoke during her battles her beyblade knew what to do by her eyes and last but certainly not least there's Hilary she was cold just like kai but still cares deeply for the girls.

Boris was so busy recapping the girls were standing there thinking as well _soon we'll be out, we'll be out of this above earth hell and I can see ray again _Mariah thought smirking slightly, _we'll never be punished again, even though or mental, emotional and physical scars will never completely heal I can get out of here and she my beloved brother again _Julia smiled thinking of her brother_, the sooner we get out of here the better I can't stand looking at Boris's smug face any longer, he has no idea of our real power _thought Hilary coldly, _I miss max I can't stand being away from him and it's been torture over these last 2 years I wonder will he recognize me._

I was true the four girls had changed a lot physically not just their personalities; Mariah is wearing a long black hooded robe that hid her face and one eye, under the robe Mariah is wearing a black tank top with a pack to hold her precious Galux and she wears black flexible track suit bottoms and knee high boots with chains going on the outside.

Mariam was also wearing a hooded robe but very dark green hiding her face and one eye; under the robe she also wore a dark green tank top with a pack for her sharkrash and she wears forest green shorts and knee length dark green boots with laces the whole way down.

Julia wears a scarlet robe that hides her face and one eye; under the robe she wears a scarlet tank top with a pouch to hold her thunder Pegasus, she wears dark red leggings with red knee length boots with lightning patches up the outside.

Hilary wears a dark blue robe that hides her face and one eye; under the robe she wears a slate coloured tank top (wonder why?) with a pouch to hold her beyblade talon, she wears blue three quarters lengths with navy blue knee length boots with spikes at the top (couldn't think of anything else).

"Boris... I'd like to saw it was fun while it lasted but you know I hate to lie" Mariam spoke with no facial expression "what are you going to do? You learned everything you learnt everything you know from me and I know your power you can't surprise me!" Boris explained with a smirk

Mariah frowned she didn't wanna mess around any longer she wanted to get out "i'll wipe that smirk off your ugly face!"

"Show me..." Boris taunted "the student can't beat the master!"

Hilary was growing impatient she was going to finish this; she grabbed talon and set it for launch "LET IT RIP!" Hilary shouted

The beyblade was to fast even Boris didn't expect that, the blade was getting closer it was too late for someone to help not like they would everyone hated him and at that time before he died he realised all that.

The girls turned around they didn't like to kill people though they were made to; when they had turned around again they Boris sliced in half, they were used to it so it didn't draw a reaction. They looked one more time at Boris they wished they didn't have to kill anyone but this guy got what was coming he (they are basically him karma) had coming, they turned and ran away into the night while the guards found the body of Boris but they were free, free for the first time in 2 years.

Mariah sighed sadly "guys I know were finally free and all but... I can't face ray not with all my scars and I flinch when a boy touches me and I want to hug him so much and tell him I love him... but I can't... I'm too afraid.

Mariam looked down her bangs blocking both eyes "I know how you feel... I miss max a lot and I want to tell him but I can with all I scars...I'm...I'm... ugly!"

Julia patted Mariam on the shoulder "yes I to want to go home to rail and tell him I'm alright but your right we don't look our best and i am afraid that he has moved on and found another partner, Julia starts to cry.

Hilary smiled sadly "he wouldn't have you know that you had Raul will always be partners... Hilary sighed "I miss kai! I know that I'm normally emotionless but with kai I'm not when I think about him all I get is a warm feeling and I smile... I think I'm in love with him...

Xxxwith the boysxxx

The boys were depressed it had been 2 years since the girls had been kidnapped and they were still in denial. (Yes... they car that much)

Tyson knew that each one of the g revolution team had lost someone that they love (they still won't admit it) and were suffering so he had to get their off of it. Tyson started to look for his depressed team mates, he found ray first he was sitting on a window sill with a picture of him and Mariah.

Tyson looked at him weird, all he would do on the day of Mariah being kidnapped is be angry and sit on the window sill with that same picture, he didn't look like he wanted to talk so he would catch him later.

Tyson next went to find max next he also had a weird tradition, he would wear all green Mariam's favourite colour

"Hey max, buddy how are you?" i've felt better Tyson I just Mariam so much I'd give my blade for her back

Tyson was stunned, for one max wasn't smiling he was always smiling and second he cared about draciel a lot he must really care about her.

"hey max I was thinking we should take part in the championship we haven't done one since the girls were kidnapped and I think it's about time we move on with or life's!" Tyson said with a comforting smile

Max was trying not to cry "you're right Tyson we should move on it's been 2 years... I'd love to go to the championships"

Tyson smiled "thanks for understanding see ya I've got to go and get the others!"

_I'll never forget about you Mariam you'll always be my angel _max thought sadly

Tyson ran around and finally found Kenny, Kenny had reacted badly to both Emily and Hilary being kidnapped, he was sad about Emily because he liked her but the rest of the guys know that he loves her, and Hilary... she was a very close friend and she would spent most time with him when we were battling or training.

"Hey chief I wanted to ask you something?" Tyson asked with a hopeful smile

Kenny sighed sadly "what is it Tyson"

"Ok Chief I think we should go to the championships and max agrees with me" Tyson spoke

Chief thought for awhile "ok Tyson i'll go with we have to move on right?"

Tyson was proud of Kenny he was being strong even when he was still clearly upset "thanks chief i just have to talk to kai and ray"

Tyson ran off in search of the other two team members, chief sighed sadly and let one tear slide down his face and thought _i'll never forget you Emily, my angel_

Tyson soon ran into kai, he was standing at a door way looking into space but it wasn't just any door way, it was Hilary's old door way, that was kai's weird tradition he would stand outside Hilary's old door way and do nothing, it was almost like he was waiting for her to return.

"Hey kai?" Tyson asked knowing he might not answer

"hn" was his reply (translation: what the hell do you want?)

"I'm seeing if everyone wants to be in the bey championships, do you want to be a part of it?" asked Tyson hopefully

"fine, now leave!" kai spoke coldly no even taking his eyes off the room

"ok bye, I still have ray to find and convince" Tyson ran to look for ray and when he went round the corner kai sighed silently and thought _i'll never forget you Hilary, my angel..._

_Kai was colder than usual but it's probably because he misses Hilary _Tyson thought hating his friends to be sad.

_Xxxwith rayxxx_

Ray was just staring out the window it became a tradition only I made him feel worse when she never came, Mariah was the thing that kept him motivated and what really held him together, Mariah would cheer him on and still be proud when he lost and she always told the truth he could see it in her eyes and even if she did she was a horrible liar and come up with the funniest excuses

Xxxflashbackxxx

**Ray was in Mariah's room while her parents needed to talk to her and ray couldn't help but to listen.**

**Mariah's mother sighed "Mariah you know you have to do you chores before you bring over a friend."**

**Mariah replied nervously "i-i know... but I have an excuse..."**

**Mariah's mother chuckled "I can't wait to hear, what it is this time?"**

**Mariah was almost sweating she hated lying but didn't want ray to go "ok... I was walking in to white tiger forest to get berries and water like you told me to so I got the berries and when I was about to get the water... a gigantic monster came out and I was so scared and then I ran into ray.**

**Ray was in Mariah's room rolling on the floor laughing while Mariah's mother decided to humour her and let her go to ray and she walked in on him rolling on the floor laughing**

"**What are you laughing at?"**

Xxxflashback endedxxx

Ray smiled sadly, he had really taken her for granted, he thought she would always be there cheering him on... he was interrupted by Tyson

"hey ray, now that you're listening, all of the team except you want to be in the beyblade championships do you want to go?" Tyson said thinking _please say yes, please say yes _

"ok Tyson i'll come with we haven't competed in a long time" ray smiled slightly

"That's awesome ray thanks! I'm going to let Mr Dickenson know see ya later!"

Ray dropped his facade when he had gone and at that moment he thought _i'll never forget you Mariah, my angel..._

Xxxback with the girlsxxx

The girls where in hiding so they had gone to mariam's house, her brother never came home and her parents died when she was kidnapped.

Mariam was teary eyed "I can't believe my parents are dead if 'didn't even get to say good bye! Mariam broke down in sobs.

Hilary. Julia and Mariah were trying to comfort her

Mariah smiled a reassuring smile "don't worry we'll always be your family"

Mariam was still crying a little but smiling "oh you guys... we are family... were sisters till the end!"

Mariah, Julia and Hilary cheered "Yeah!"

The girls started to get comfortable they hadn't felt like this in 2 years. The weather made the room really hot, they decided to take of their robes, it was a big deal they never took them off, the reason for that is that the 2 years in the abbey they had gotten multiple torture methods that left them with scars everywhere and they hated them.

Hilary stretched to get comfortable "hey guys if heard that the beyblade championships in on soon and remember before Boris died he placed us into the championships.

Mariah looked thoughtful "... yeah your right you wanna enter?"

Hilary shrugged "well it would be easy and we need the money."

Julia was doubtful "what if we see the g generations team or my brother!"

Mariam wanted to see max and nothing was standing in her way "i'll be ok we won't be recognized besides we'll wear our robes the entire time and don't waste any time do it without mercy like me"

Julia smiled "ok I'm in"

Hilary looked emotionless "count me in"

Mariah had a small smile "yes, if haven't played beyblade for fun in a while

Mariam smiled deviously "oh yeah this is going to be sweet!"

Clover123ie: YEAH I GOT OVER THE 2000 WORD MARK (that's an awesome achievement to me)

Kai: Yay, Just more for me to not

Hilary: *blushes* if read the fic is it true that you like me?

Kai: NO THAT'S JUST SOMETHING CLOVER123IE CAME UP WITH!

Hilary: *starts to cry* I-I'm s-sorry I w-was j-just asking... *runs away*

Kai: Dammit! Come back here Hilary, I'm sorry

Clover123ie: looks like both teams will be going to the championship but will the boys recognize the girls? And who will win? Those are the questions.


	3. lux?

Clover123ie: what's up! I'm so bored but I need inspiration but nobody is reviewing and quite frankly it's hurting my feeling *cries*

Kai: stop being a baby!

Clover123ie: oh really, I'm the baby, at least I don't cry if I lose a beyblade battle!

*Tyson randomly pops up*

Tyson: BURN! HIGH FIVE!

*clover123ie and Tyson high five*

Hilary: *sighs* kai, why do you always get into a fight with clover123ie when you know you're going to lose?

*kai walks away without a word*

Clover123ie: well what's with you and hurting kai's pride? I thought you loved him?

Hilary: *blushes* I better go and apologise... *runs to find kai*

Mariah: in the story why can't the boys see us?

Clover123ie: they can see you but you're hiding from them

Mariah: why?

Clover123ie: you'll find out if you I don't know READ THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS!

Mariah: well there's no need to shout...

Clover123ie: *sighs* just do the disclaimer

Mariah: clover123ie doesn't own beyblade or its characters

Xxxwith the boysxxx

Tyson was jumping up and down with anticipation "oh man, I am so stoked, I can't wait till we show the world that g-revolution has still got what it takes to be champion!"

Ray looked doubtful "I don't know Tyson maybe there will be new champions who are better than us..."

Tyson looked at him with mock annoyance "well we won't get very far with that attitude!"

"Maybe he's right Tyson" max said with a thoughtful expression

Tyson groaned "not you to max!"

Max shrugged "I'm just being realistic, I mean think about it none of our friends are entering they have their own lives to live"

Tyson put on a puppy dog pout "please just one more championship"

The others looked at each other (except kai he wasn't paying any attention)

"Fine" they all agreed

Tyson jumped in the air "SWEET!" Tyson shouted

"Hey, quite down!" shouted the bus driver

Tyson sweatdropped "whoops sorry..."

Ray stopped staring at Tyson and went back to thinking, he missed Mariah and knowing she wasn't going to be here for this championship was killing him. He was just thinking _I wonder what happened to Mariah she must not have escaped if she hasn't come back... if this was Brooklyn's revenge then justice served._

Xxxwith the girlsxxx

The girls were on the bus in silence, they never were quite the same;

Mariam was once quick witted and fiery but now she's merciless and stubborn

Hilary used to laugh a lot and have a short temper but now she hardly ever laughs or tell a joke and she barely shows any emotions

Julia used to be confident and caring but now she barely has any confidence and she only cares for her brother and the girls of mystery maiden

And last but not least Mariah, she used to be full of life and friendly but now she is normally void of life and is only friendly towards the girls and people who are **very** close to her.

Mariah had a small smile "this is going to be fun and I haven't seen ray in such a long time... I wonder if he's changed."

Mariam shrugged "probably not, he loved that look and personality wise he'll always be ray"

Mariah smiled warmly "yeah you're right... besides you're too busy thinking of a certain blonde aren't you?

Mariah blushed a deep scarlet and mumbled "maybe..."

Hilary smiled at her friends behaviour, she herself couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of kai again she had missed him dearly but she would survive until she had the courage to see and tell him.

Mariah looked at Hilary who was spacing out "don't be so quiet hils we now you're think of kai" Mariah spoke as she smirked

Hilary blushed and was thinking of something to change the subject when she saw that they were approaching their destination; Asia.

"Look guys were here!" Hilary shouted

"Let's go" Mariah spoke calmly trying to cover her excitement

They girls ran to get signed in; they passed 5 familiar boys but were in such a rush they didn't pay attention.

Xxxwith the boysxxx

The boys watched 4 cloaked girls run to register; kai and the other couldn't help but stare except Kenny who was busy on his laptop.

Kai was first to recover "who were they?"

Kenny looked confused "there's nothing about them in a data so they must be new"

Tyson suddenly got over confident again "watch out girls cause were going to show mercy!"

Ray sighed "come on guys we had better get signed in"

They walked into the foyer and saw the 4 mystery girls signing in, they walked up and tapped the girls on the shoulder, and the girls turned around and froze thinking the exact same thing 'OMG! _Have the recognized us!'_

Ray cleared his throat "hi we've never seen or heard of you before, what are you names?"

The girls were thinking hard they didn't plan on having actual contact but they thought on their feet and came up with their fake names.

Mariah blushed but it was covered by her black cloak "m-my name is Mari..."

Mariam had no idea because max was way too close for her to have sane thoughts, so she thought of the first thing that came to her mind "Emerald"

Hilary stuttered she was too close to kai for comfort but she had to say something or they might get suspicious "the names... crimson"

Julia wasn't nervous at all because she hardly knew the boys so she said nothing knowing the girls would tell them.

Mariah's eyes widened "oh... this is... jewel she doesn't talk much so don't get offended if she answer you"

Suddenly Tyson jumped up and asked "which one of you is the strongest and team leader?"

Mariam, Hilary and Julia stood back leaving Mariah standing tall

Mariah smiled gently "I am the leader and strongest of the mystery maidens

Tyson smirked "then you wanna battle with me?"

Mariah looked at the other girls and they nodded "I accept"

G-revolution and the mystery maidens made their way to a small bey dish and got into their positions.

Tyson waved her off "don't worry i'll go easy on ya"

Mariah looked worried slightly but only ray noticed and ray was the only one to notice her whisper _I won't be so sure_

Max stood at the side and yelled "3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"

Tyson and Mariah released their beyblades at the same time; Tyson started "go dragoon attack!"

Mariah calmly stated "lux counter" (guess who lux is!"

Lux dodged dragoon perfectly and now Tyson was getting worried.

Mariah's face was now emotionless "Tyson you said you wouldn't hold back on me, you called out you're bit-beast and you still can't defeat me, no I'm going to show you what real power is ,LUX MIDNIGHT SLASH!"

Everyone took 1 step back... or 6 and they saw a purple laser coming from Mariah's beyblade, they covered their eyes and the next thing they knew Tyson's blade had stopped spinning and Mariah's blade was till spinning like nothing happened. Tyson stared in shock he was not expecting that at all, suddenly Mariah collapsed and ray felt an urge to catch her but her friends were already on the case.

Mariam looked worried "Mariah is you ok?"

Mariah got up rubbing her head "yeah I'm fine I just over bored again" she chuckled lightly

The boys were still gawking at Mari (aka Mariah) and thinking _wow_

Ray looked a bit nervous "um... Mari? How did you get that strong?"

Mariah grinned "it isn't just me; it's also my bit-beat and partner in crime lux.

Mariam looked around and saw they thought the partner in crime thing was a joke "ya know... she's not kidding..."

Everyone looked at Mariah and she just shrugged "don't judge me"

Julia had came back she had gotten bored during the battle since she already knew who would win, Julia looked at her watch and it was 9:30pm

"Guys we've gotta go its 9:30pm we need our rest" Julia shouted out

"Ok!" the girls shouted back

They began to run towards Julia but Mariah turned back and waved, she thought to herself _wow, I feel happier when I'm around them all and ray has he changed he's gotten stronger and more manly... he's just too cute and hot._

Xxxtime skipxxx

They girls had made sure that the boys were all sleeping before they did this, they climbed the roof of the building G-revolution were staying in and looked into the window were they saw the love of their lives.

Mariah snuck in a stood beside ray, he's hair was flowing freely and Mariah had such an urge to caress it so she did and it felt like silk but she was interrupted

"M-Mari*yawn* what are you doing here?"

Clover123ie: Yay another chapter completed I'm so proud!

Kai: but you're not getting any reviews so people must not find your stories and writing very good, I know I don't

Clover123ie: you don't like that in front of Hilary, why is that? Do you like her?

Kai: no

Clover123ie: ok... do you love her?

Kai: fine, yes I admit it!

Clover123ie: RESULT!

I'm too lazy and tired to write anymore but don't worry after a good night's sleep i'll have new fresh ideas please read and review


End file.
